godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 15
Episode: 15: True Threath, Dark Past '''Diary, May 2nd 2129 My name is Blake, Today was a day full of revelations, i'm not a human after all and i was a result of a Human-Aragami experiment, I am the only one who posses the power to defeat the Fall Trio, I discovered that i possess great powers but, with them come a great hunger too. Today a mysterious event that, according to Lupus that was a event that has something to do with the Singularity, a event that my uncle seems to know, now we are going to the Underground City, a project of my grandfather, the only thing that is clear is the fact that i have to discover the truth about my past, no matter how.' The group is now heading back to the Underground City, most of them are now wounded or tired, but all of them have their doubts, 'what is happening?, ''What is going on?. A girl that was transformed back to a human from a Susano'o is now heading back with them, but everyone holds their doubts until... Paul: Who are you? ???: Hmm? Paul: What is your name? Julie: My name is Julie. Paul: How did you are transformed into a Aragami? Julie:........ James: Let her alone, she had been through alot. Paul: Ok but, anyway what happened back there that you was talking about? James: 58 years ago, a closed event in Far East Branch, involved the Singularity but it was stopped. But anyway it is belived that this event led the Aragamis to commit canibalism. Now, my recent investigations have concluded that the Singularity has been trigged again but, for some reason is not acting in its... Blake: Original purpose. James: How did you know? That sword that you were talking to, transformed back there didn't it? Where did you found it? Blake: In south america, on a abandoned research facility, I've found it and it was my last resort since my other God Arc was throwed away. James: This is Lupus right? Blake: How did you know? James: This weapon is from a experiment of a Project called The Olympus project, It is with the intent to create a group of self-sufficient God Arc's that was lead by Dr. Kevler Fallson and Dr. Jack Jhonson, Jack, your grandpa created Lupus using the P0 bias factor, but since there was no success, and the only working God Arc only would work with someone with the P0 bias factor, The project was been shutdown. Blake: I see... Paul: Hey, and the ''Reckoning' that you were talking earlier. James: The Reckoning is an event that once the Aragami have nothing more to eat, they will start to eat themselves but that is due to Lucifer influence. Once 600 cores have been fused Lucifer will awake and will ravage and drain the remaining planet's energy from its core, A event called: The Giant Devour. Once its done the planet will die and Lucifer will depart to the space looking for more thing to devour. What we saw back there is a signal of his awakening. Harris: Can we stop it? James: No, the only hope is expect that the grand plan will succeed.. Roger: We arrived. Then the helicopter lands in the Underground City, Paul,Kinia,Calvin,Harris and Roger go to the guild to give thereport, While Blake,James and Julie went to the infirmary. Julie: Why? Why you are taking me to the infirmary? James: Since you just transformed back from a Aragami, We are just making sure that you are fine. they will examine you. Blake: James what happened back there? How is possible to exist a Aragami with 2 cores? James: That is happening alot lately, apparently this is a result of what happens when an Aragami devours another of the same species but, something is wrong, previously it never happened thats is new, the research assume that this is due... Julie: To the influence of Lucifer. Blake: Wait... how do you know about that? Julie: ....! We can talk about this later, James arm is bleeding! James: Ok, lets go then. While Kinia and Calvin are reporting at the guild Hans appears to see what happened: Hans: Where is Blake? Kinia: In the infirmary with James. Hans: So the mission succeed right? Paul: Yes, anyway where is my sisters? Hans: They went to the infirmary to visit Emma. Calvin: Something strange happened while we are in the mission, a Ravana with 2 cores, and earthquake followed by a ton of reddish lights... Hans: So, the Reckoning has started. Kinia: You know about the Reckoning? Hans: Yes, i've been researching it for months now. Better you guys get prepared we are soon starting an operation. Paul: A operation? What operation? Hans: To rescue more survivors, More survivors have been located. We already dispatched some teams to this operation. While in the infirmary, James are taking care of his wounded arm, and Julie are being examined, Mayra then appears and see Blake and inevitably hugs him. Mayra: Blake! I am so glad you are safe. Mya: Hi Blake! Blake: Mayra? What are you doing here? Mayra: I came here with Mya to visit Emma. Who are they? Blake: That one with the arm wounded is my uncle James, and that girl over there is Julie. James: You are Mayra aren't you? Blake told me about you. Medical: Your exams are done Julie, you can leave now. Julie: Thanks, Wait who are you Mayra: My name is Mayra, and Who are you? Julie: My name is Julie, Pleased to meet you. James: Julie, Blake can you guys see how the others are doing? Blake: But i dont know the city... Mya: I can help you with Blake! Blake: Ok i guess. Then Julie and Blake departs from the infirmary, while James show some concern. James: Mayra, My name is James Jhonson, Pleased to meet you. Mayra: My name is Mayra Redwell, Pleased to meet you too. James: You seems to like him. Mayra: Err... what? What do you mean? James: Just a advice ... dont get to involved with Blake. James: Blake was considered to have sociopathic tendencies years ago , This was due a terrible event that happened in Blake's past. Mayra: A... terrible event? James: Years ago, Blake had a sister named Claire, She looks a little like Mya. Blake was a serious but yet a kind person, He always took care of her, One day in America Branch, Claire was in danger, tons of Aragami surrounded the Branch, and every God Eater there was called to defend the Branch, the anti-aragami wall broke and Claire was there, a Caligula was about to kill her, Blake would not make it in time but, Then a God Eater appeared to save her just in time, A girl named Summer, Blake and Summer were great friends but the time has passed and they become more than friends, they became lovers. For a long time Blake haven't fell that sensation of peace before. But it wouldn't take long, during a unexpected Aragami attack at the Glasgow Branch, Blake was rescuing the civilians. Summer tryed to protect Claire, but Summer was killed while rescuing Claire, Blake without knowing it, He run to rescue her, A group of Hannibals and Susano'o slowed down Blake, severiously wounding him but again, this was not enough to stop him when he reached where his sister where then, he saw the Summer's dead body alongside Claire crying and fatally wounded. A bunch of Hanniblas attacked them Blake tryed to take Claire the fast as he could to the infirmary but, Blake couldn't make it in time, Claire died in Blake's hands. After that he slowly layed Claire's body in the ground and he furiously departed and killed all the Aragamis within the area. On the end of the battle, The Branch was destroyed, everyone there was dead. He lost everything that cared about, After that event i taken Blake to the Russia Branch because of his wounds but during the psychological tests he was considered a sociopath. He lost his ability to sense feelings and since that event, Every action of Blake, was taken logically and without remorse and, he learned how to simulate feelings. After the Great Fall i lost contact with him, It was hard to find someone and then i went to the Underground City, The Blake's grandfather project and surprise i was not the only one, I found other people inside the city, God Eaters included and then, we started the search for survivors. But beware, Blake is dangerous since he is not only Human, He is a Aragami aswell. Mayra: This is not possible! Blake saved my brother i don't belive that he is a sociopath. James: Blake did this logically to find another humans that could probably find a way to survive among them. He was created artificially to be the perfect God Eater using the Aragami DNA, The only God Eater who was capable to wield the P0 bias factor. Mayra: P0 bias factor? James: The P0 bias factor is what gives Blake the power to transform back Aragami transformed God Eaters, And the ability to wield someone else God Arc, But anyway take care of yourself and your sister. Mayra: Okay, I will. While Mayra and James are talking, Blake, Julie and Mya reach the center guild and Paul greet them: Paul: Hi Mya! Mya: Brother! I missed you. Blake: Hi Paul, Did you already completed the report? Paul: Yes, are you guys fine? Blake: We are. Hans: Glad to see you guys here. Paul: What are you doing here Hans? Hans: You guys have been asigned to a mission, Better you guys prepare yoursel.... A alarm sounds across the entire Underground City, a ton of operatives are taking their spots: Paul: What is happening? Hans: Lucifer is awakening soon, alongside the Singularity. Everyone is dismissed by now, have some rest we have a long day tommorow. Continue... Category:Blog posts